


Chase The Sunshine

by Kamm



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Asexual!Fenris, Asexuality, F/M, red!hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamm/pseuds/Kamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hawke?' he mumbled staring at her crossed legs not wanting to look at her in the face.</p>
<p>'Mmh?'</p>
<p>'Does it bothers you that we never had sex after that first time, years ago?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase The Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so this is probably not very good but I really wanted to write about it

Hawke was sitting on his desk holding a bottle of wine on her hands squinting at it suspiciously like she did every time she saw a templar. She was dangerous as sober but it was worse when she had a couple of drinks and Fenris would have been worried she would try to set to fire that bottle if his mind wasn't occupied with other thoughts.

'Hawke?' he mumbled staring at her crossed legs not wanting to look at her in the face. 

'Mmh?' 

'Does it bothers you that we never had sex after that first time, years ago?' 

This caught her attention, she raised her eyes from the bottle and stared at him frowning.

'Do you want to do it?'

'No, not really' he shrugged finally meeting her eyes, her cheeks were slightly red but she was definitely not drunk, he could tell by the hardness in her eyes, it always lingered there apart from when she was really drunk or really happy, it used to make him uneasy before he had realized that was just the way she was, and that it didn't mean she would snap at him or do anything cruel. 

'Then no, I don't care' she replied matter of factly putting down the bottle of wine she was still holding. 

'I think you're beautiful Hawke and you know how much I care about you, it's just... I can't remember ever feeling sexually attracted to anyone, really, and after all what happened with Danarius I don't-' he paused looking at his hands 'I don't see sex as a proof of love.' 

After saying it he grimaced at his own words, it felt too embarrassing and personal, he never wanted to have this conversation but he trusted Hawke and he thought she should know if they really intended to seriously get together. 

Hawke smiled softly and got down from the desk, she walked toward him and put gently a hand on his shoulder. 

'Fenris it's okay, you make me happy, and I think it's safe to say I make you feel the same' there was an interrogative tone in her voice so he nodded slowly. 'With everything that is going on that's what really matters to me, I don't care about sex.' 

It was unusual for her to talk so openly about her feelings but he was glad she did this time, he put his hands on her waist and kissed her sweetly. 


End file.
